


For The Last Time

by ChelleBee53



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53
Summary: How does Bart say goodbye to Ms. Krabappel?This story from 2013 is dedicated to the memory of Marcia Wallace."The Simpsons" is the property of Gracie Films in Association with 20th Century Fox Television.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	For The Last Time

It seemed strange to Bart Simpson to be walking out of the school with the rest of his class.  
It seemed strange, and somehow not right, _not_ to be at the chalkboard writing sentences.  


How many times had Ms. Krabappel kept him after school? How many sentences had he  
written? But now, there would be no more sentences. 

That morning, a shaken, saddened Principal Skinner had come into the classroom and told the children  
that Ms. Krabappel had died suddenly in her sleep. He had then introduced Ms. Krabappel's temporary replacement, Ms. Wallace. 

Bart had been unusually well-behaved that day. Not just well-behaved for Bart, but _really_ well-behaved.  
He had not played one prank. He had not made one inappropriate remark or gesture. 

He still couldn't believe that Ms. Krabappel was gone, that he would not see her again. 

Like so many of us, Bart hadn't realized, until it was too late, how much she meant to him. 

And suddenly, Bart knew what he had to do. He turned around, and walked back to the classroom. 

"Yes, Bart? Did you forget something?"  


"No, Ms. Wallace. There's just something I need to do." 

Quietly, he went to the chalkboard and picked up a piece of chalk. The familiar powdery feel of that piece of chalk was somehow comforting. 

And, for the last time, Bart Simpson wrote on the chalkboard. 

I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU, MS. KRABAPPEL  
I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU, MS. KRABAPPEL  
I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU, MS. KRABAPPEL


End file.
